Illness
by Twin Cats
Summary: It appears that our monkey friend has fallen sick...but even then, he refuses to sit still. Contains brotherly love.


**Hello, TC with another SSB oneshot (I really need to put more than just oneshots on here..Which I plan on doing, sometime soon)**

**So... this is just a little story, nothing too big...maybe a little awkward.**

**so, enjoy.**

* * *

"Hey...Diddy..."

Donkey Kong was back in his room, trying to wake up his nephew. Sure, the big ape wouldn't mind if Diddy were to sleep in...

...That is, if it weren't for some of the matches, coming up, today. It was almost 10:00 am and Donkey had spent 10 minutes trying to wake Diddy.

Sighing deeply, Donkey began to poke at his sides, "Wake up, we're gonna be late for the matches!"

"Urgh..." The covers began to move, "I'm up, already!" A raspy voice grumbled. Surely, Donkey didn't like the sound of that.

"You OK, little buddy?" Donkey asked.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Diddy said, stubbornly, "I just have a cold!"

Not believing him, Donkey removed the covers from Diddy's bed. The monkey was rather pale, his eyes were red and puffy. Seeing this, Donkey lowered his eyelids, halfway, "Just a cold, huh?"

"Ehehe..." Diddy tried to smile sheepishly before letting out a couple of coughs.

"Yeah...I think it's best if you stay here," Donkey suggested. Diddy sat up, quickly. "But-"

"No buts," Donkey said, laying Diddy back down, "You're gonna need some rest for today. Do you need anything?"

"I said I'm fine." Diddy growled, covering his head.

"Well...OK, I'll be checking on you, later," Donkey said as he left the room. Diddy shook his head as he sat up, again. His throat was scratchy and his body was aching...but it was just a cold, that's what he convinced himself to believe. Besides, it's not like he was dying or anything.

The monkey weakly stumbled out of the room, he hoped nobody else would notice his illness, at least not like his uncle.

* * *

"Come on, Link! Hurry up!"

"Don't rush me!"

Back in the garden, Toon Link and Scott the Villager were up to some mischief, as usual. They had a few traps set up for this plan. Today, their unlucky victim would be either Pit, Roy, or Mr. Wii Fit. As for the trap? There were a few different pitfalls, here and there. Some of them had water on the bottom while others had either ice, smart bombs, or food.

Diddy stepped outside, the light was absolutely blinding. But at any rate, he wanted to be part of the plan, too.

The monkey stumbled a bit, he wasn't able to walk on two feet, instead having to rely on all fours to help him walk.

"Diddy, look out!" Scott yelled, but it was too late, Diddy fell through one of the pitfalls. A splash was heard, afterwards.

Scott placed his hands on his face while Toon Link was laughing his head off, behind him. Feeling sorry, the Animal Crossing Villager raced over to the monkey, avoiding some of the pitfalls. "Diddy, you OK!?"

"Y-yes..." He said, weakly. Scott came over to the pitfall, Diddy was slightly soaked, he was shivering uncontrollably.

Scott jumped into the pitfall, splashing into the water. He grabbed Diddy and helped him out of the pitfall. It was a little weird, considering that normally, Diddy could get out, himself.

"What's going on, over there?" Toon Link asked, heading over to the pitfall. Scott and Diddy were looking at the Hylian. Toon Link stared at Diddy, his cat-like eyes dilated.

"Does that water turn people sick, by any chance?"

"I-I'm not si-" Diddy argued before getting interrupted by his coughing, he almost fell over to the floor. Scott examined him quickly, "Well, you're pale, you're fur looks a little dull, so...yep, I guess you're sick!"

Out of nowhere, Toon Link pulled out a surgical mask and two rubber gloves, "No way, I'm not getting any of your sickness!"

"Gee, thanks," Diddy growled, trying to stand on all fours, "So maybe I am sick, but it's just a cold!"

"Sure it is," Toon Link said, sarcastically. Scott began to lead Diddy inside. "Come on, we should go get Dr. Mario."

* * *

"And the winner is...Donkey Kong!"

It was a good fight between Donkey, King Dedede, and and Ms. Wii Fit. He had just won with Ms. Wii Fit coming in second. It seemed King Dedede wasn't used to using his powerful hammer for the matches, yet.

Donkey Kong was heading back to his room, but when he opened it, Diddy wasn't there. The big ape let out a hoarse growl.

"Uh...excuse me," Scott was tapping on Donkey Kong's shoulder, the ape turned to face the Animal Crossing boy.

"Hey, kid...I take it you know where Diddy is?" Donkey asked, sounding a little more calm. Scott nodded quietly, leading Donkey Kong, downstairs.

"So, what were you kids up to?"

"Nothing," Scott said, "We had a plan to trap a couple of Smashers in pitfalls, but since Diddy wasn't around, this morning, we went on ahead without him."

"OK, then what happened?"

"Er...you can figure that out, already," Scott said, nervously scratching his head, "Plus, the pitfall kinda had water at the bottom.."

"Well, that's not good," Donkey said, with a hint of concern in his voice. Scott nodded in agreement. "Just imagine if he wound up in a pitfall with the smart bombs.

Seemingly out of nowhere, an explosion was heard in the garden. Pit landed against the window, he looked black and charred, as did his wings.

Donkey glared at Scott, the boy shook, nervously, "Ehehe...it was Link's idea..."

* * *

_Gah...damn this cold._

Diddy was back in the living room, covered by a blanket. Needless to say, he's gotten even worse. Everything felt like they weighed 20 pounds heavier, and his stomach felt like it was being torn up by a chainsaw.

...OK, so maybe not that extreme, but it was still painful. Sonic was sitting at the opposite end of the couch while Mario, in his Doctor persona, was holding a thermometer in his hand.

"103 degrees," Mario said sternly, "So it's definitely not a cold, it's more like the flu."

"You know, Diddy...most people would just stay in their rooms if they had the flu." Sonic commented. Diddy rolled his eyes, muttering a few colorful words.

Donkey came into the room with Scott by his side. Diddy shrunk back in his seat, he knew he was in trouble.

"So, what's going on?" Donkey asked Mario. The plumber/docter began writing something down on a piece of paper. "Your nephew appears to have the flu. I'll need you to come by the infirmary, later."

He handed Donkey the paper before leaving. Donkey sat down on the couch, between Diddy and Sonic. Scott left the room, trying to look for Toon Link.

"Didn't I say you were s'pose to rest?" Donkey growled. Diddy nodded, slowly, "I can't help it, though...I just don't like sitting around, all day."

"You and me, both," Sonic commented, "But even I need to rest, once in a while."

"He has a point," Donkey said, now sounding more friendly, "And besides, you can't help being sick."

Dddy nodded, they were right. Maybe tomorrow or the day after he could go back to goofing off with the other Smashers...depending on how long this stupid flu lasts.

Afterwards, Donkey began to hug Diddy, petting his head. "C'mon, let's go to bed."

Diddy nodded slowly while Donkey took him back upstairs. In honesty, he hated being sick, more than anything. Nonetheless, he was happy to have his uncle around. Plus, on the bright side, he was lucky enough his uncle cared enough to take care of him.

Diddy was placed into his bed, Donkey was looking down at the monkey. "So...do you need anything?"

"N-not really," Diddy replied, slightly curled up in a ball.

"Well, I'll just get ya some water, just in case," Donkey said as he left the room. Afterwards, Diddy began to fall asleep, keeping his mind off his illness, he knew he would be just fine.


End file.
